The Sun in Your Sky
by amehfosho
Summary: The new student at Hogwarts is the complete opposite of Severus Snape. But what will he think of her when he finds out that her past is dangerously similar to his own? First of a two part series. Takes place in 6th year.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story. Pairing is OC/SS.**

**This won't be super long, but they won't ultimately get together until the sequel. This story is mainly just the build up of a relationship. I know I'll probably have many unnoticed grammar mistakes in this story. I know of one in this chapter that I left on purpose...  
**

**No me gustan flames.**

**If there could be a third genre for this, it would be humor.**

**Rated M for cursing and the touchy subject of abuse.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure why I'm putting this here, seeing as this is a fanfiction website, and I obviously don't own the Harry Potter series. The only thing that is mine is the plot and the character Danielle.**

* * *

"Pooflaps!"

Danielle heard the muffled scolds of her mother, who was downstairs unpacking, and also apparently didn't care much for her daughter's choice of words. Danielle scoffed. Well, what was she supposed to say? Surely not "Good day, sir!". Who would say that upon dropping a box full of trinkets on their foot?

Danielle Turner and her mother had just moved to London from the States, where they used to live with Danielle's Muggle father in the city of St. Augustine, Florida. She attended a Wizarding School, Hechicería, there. Well, it was actually located far off the east coast of Florida. Danielle was glad to get out of her previous home, but she was already missing her friends back at Hechicería.

The reason for the sudden move was simple, yet unspoken between Danielle and her mother. Danielle's father was, and had always been, abusive. For as long as Danielle could remember, her father was dangerous if crossed, though it was hard not to cross him with Danielle's attitude. She was one of those people who would never back down. She was brave and sarcastic, a bad mixture around her father. And the cross-Atlantic journey seemed to be the best option to escape him, as the closest Wizarding school besides Hechicería was Hogwarts. So, Danielle would be spending her final years of schooling at Hogwarts. And she wasn't planning on letting anyone know of her terrible home life.

Thinking of this, she shrugged, then pushed her long, dark red hair behind her shoulders, where it cascaded down her back in loose curls, finally ending near the small of her back. Anything was better than living with that dreadful man. Danielle leaned over to pick up the box, all the while wishing she were just a year older, because then she wouldn't have to carry these boxes around manually. Though her mother had decided not to use magic to unpack in an effort to make Danielle feel better about it, her mood was still as bad as ever.

Continuing up the stairs and turning a corner, she approached the door at the very end of the short hallway. This was going to be her room. Danielle took a deep breath and kicked the door open, as her hands were currently occupied. She gasped.

"Good day, sir!" she exclaimed.

It was...bland. Obviously. She hadn't really expected it to be fully decorated to her liking. Humming to herself, she set the box down next to the mattress on the floor, wiped her hands on her already dirty jeans, and plopped down on her "bed". Since she'd be leaving tomorrow for Hogwarts, she wasn't going to try to decorate her room just yet. Her school items were already bought, and she noticed them sitting in the far corner of the room. 'Thanks mom.' she thought sincerely.

Her mother had done a lot for her. Sometimes, Danielle wondered if she was grateful enough. Her mother seemed to think so.

She lifted her arm to glance at her watch. It was only 8 pm and she was already exhausted. Danielle made various noises with her mouth for a couple minutes, before her eyelids drooped and she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well. Again, slightly short. From how this seems to be moving along, I estimate this story to be about... 9 or 10 thousand words long.**

**And once again, I plan on a sequel. Also, I may make minor changes to chapters as I go along. Things like word choice, nothing big.**

**And thank you sexysadie88!**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Three heads, one bushy-haired, one fiery red, and one dark brown, shot up at the Gryffindor table as the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Though almost entirely subsided, some chatting continued as Professor McGonagall lead the first years to the front of the Hall. Harry smiled as he remembered his first day at Hogwarts. For lack of better words, he was scared shitless. His shining green eyes scanned over the first years, and thought for perhaps the hundredth time, that he couldn't have been as small as these frightened looking 11 year olds. 'Ron's right,' he thought, 'they _are_-". His thoughts stopped abruptly as his eyes fell on the tallest of the group. She had to be at least 4 years older than the crowd of young wizards and witches around her and was also the most striking, her deep red hair was shining brightly under the starlight of the ceiling, almost as though her head were aflame. And, surprisingly, she also seemed to be the only one of the group that didn't look nervous, seeing as almost all the eyes in the Hall were upon her.

"I wonder who that is," stated Ron, voicing Harry's thoughts.

"She's got to be at least 15," Hermione began, "I wonder what she's doing with the first years. Have either of you ever seen her around?"

"No," replied Harry, "Must be new." Then a thought entered his head. "What do they do with new students?"

Hermione smirked, "Well, isn't it obvious?"

"Ha ha," he replied sarcastically, and turned his attention back to the first years, who were already lined up in front of McGonagall as she placed a stool in front of them.

* * *

Danielle didn't even gasp as she entered the Hall. She had known it would be beautiful, but it wasn't nearly as breathtaking as Hechicería's Dining Hall. Besides, hearing the gasps and moans of awe coming from the first years around her made her decide that doing the same would make her look even sillier than she did already: All eyes were on her, a giant among midgets. She snickered quietly to herself as she arrived near the front of the hall, facing a long table filled with what were certainly teachers. She saw the McGonagall woman set a small and old stool in front of them, and unroll a long scroll of parchment.

"When I call your name," McGonagall called to the students, "Please take your seat on the stool and put on this hat." She held up a rather decrepit looking hat.

Danielle snorted loudly when she saw it. Slightly horrified, she attempted to stifle it, but failed. The damage had been done. Expecting the worst, Danielle glanced at Professor McGonagall, who, to her surprise, only sent a soberingly stern look her way. Having seen the temper that woman possessed, Danielle was expecting at least a death threat.

McGonagall cleared her throat and called out the first name, "Allen, Matthew."

The moment she said it, Danielle knew she was in for a long wait. Her surname was Turner, she'd have to wait forever! 'I wonder if I could make myself fall asleep while standing up,' she thought, then shook her head slightly, 'Nah, too dangerous.'

To compensate for not being able to take a quick snoozer, Danielle's eyes scanned the faces of the teachers.

She saw a scrawny woman with large eyeglasses and a faraway look in her eyes at the left end of the table. 'Must be as bored as me,' thought Danielle. Next, a huge man with an itchy looking beard, most likely a giant. Danielle had never seen a giant in person, as they were near extinct and only lived in Europe, but she was sure they were bigger than this man. Then, in contrast to the previous teacher, a very small man with a balding head of hair. Next, her eyes fell upon the Headmaster. She had heard much about him, he was one of the most powerful wizards in the world. How could she not know about him? Dumbledore was one of the few wizards she truly looked up to. Hell, he was the _only _one she looked up to. Next in line was a man with pale skin, and black hair stopping above his shoulders. His eyes were piercing black, he was staring right into her own brown eyes. 'Hmm. I get the feeling that this man is a douch-'

Her thoughts trailed off as she heard a familiar sound. She glanced around heard the sound again. What was it?

"MISS TURNER!" bellowed Professor McGonagall. Danielle's eyes snapped up at her and she floated back to reality.

"Uh, whoops, my bad," she said calmly as she took her seat on the stool. The first wave of butterflies was beginning to show up in her tummy as McGonagall set the hat on Danielle's head with a look of frustration and slight amusement. Danielle had heard all about the Houses of Hogwarts. Hechicería didn't have houses, there was just a separation of boys and girls. She was sure she would either be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Would she still be considered 'of wit and learning' if her grades were-

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced loudly. Luckily, the loud clapping from what was apparently the Gryffindor table drowned out her cursing. Why must her thoughts always be interrupted by some loud noise or voice? Sighing to herself, Danielle accepted her terrible fate of never having an undisturbed thought again, and made her way to the nearest empty space at the table: between a bushy-haired girl and a round-faced boy.

"Hello," Harry said, reaching across the table, "I'm Harry."

Danielle took his hand and shook it, "I'm Danielle."

"We heard," Hermione said shortly, gesturing toward Professor McGonagall, who had just called out "Westman, Margaret".

"Who _didn't_ hear?" exclaimed Ron.

"And this is Ron and Hermione," Harry finished quickly, feebly attempting to keep the conversation polite.

Danielle nodded. She wasn't really one for friends, at least not _best_ friends. She had a few back at Hechicería, but she tried not to let herself become too close to them.

"So, how old are you?" Ron asked, then added quietly, "You just look older than any first year I've ever seen." when he realized how rude his comment had sounded.

"Oh, I'm not a first year," replied Danielle, seeming not to notice the rude remark, "I'm just a transfer student, from the U.S.. I'm actually 16."

"Then we'll be in the same classes," stated Harry.

"What's the U.S. wizarding school again?" Ron asked, "Hamburgler...?"

"Honestly Ron, it's Hechicería! It means 'wizardry' in Spanish," moaned an exasperated Hermione.

Ron opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Professor Dumbledore.

"I'd like to thank you all for remaining quiet and attentive during our Sorting Ceremony," he began, glancing knowingly at the Gryffindors, and Danielle noticed Ron's ears turning a lovely shade of magenta, "I know the first years appreciate it. Being an old man, I always seem to find myself rambling, however, I do not want to keep you waiting any longer. So..."

With that, food appeared on the innumerable platters strewn across the table. Ron and Harry turned to see the new Gryffindor's reaction to the magnificent feast.

Danielle smirked. She wasn't amazed, to tell the truth, even though the food she was shoveling onto her plate looked delicious. This was how Hechicería served their food, except that the food showed up directly onto the individual's plate and was exactly what the individual was craving at the time.

During the meal, Danielle told her new..."friends" that she and her mother only recently moved to London. She surreptitiously left her father out of the story and was glad they didn't think to ask about him. She was in the middle of telling them about the time she "accidentally" set her snooty aunt on fire after she expressed her concern about the "rhubarb" growing from her head, when Professor McGonagall walked up to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I'm going to need you to-"

The Professor was interrupted by a great spluttering noise as Danielle spit pumpkin juice into Harry's face.

"Miss Turner!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall. But Danielle ignored her.

"Jesus CHRIST, you're Harry _Potter_?" she asked excitedly.

"Um, yes," Harry replied. He gave the Professor an apologetic look as he wiped the juice from his face.

"Harry," McGonagall continued, the color rising in her face, "Since you've been made Quidditch captain-"

"Wow," Danielle mumbled, "I'm shitting bricks..."

"MISS TURNER!" Professor McGonagall cried, "No more foolishness! Five points from Gryffindor! And Mr. Potter!" She rounded on him, "You've been made Quidditch captain, do your job!" And with that, she stormed off looking flustered.

The four sat in stunned silence for a moment, before bursting into laughter. Even Hermione gave a small chuckle. No one had said anything like that to Professor McGonagall since the days of the Weasley twins. Wiping her eyes, Danielle asked, "What in the hell was she talking about? We have points?"

As the three students went into an extensive explanation of House points and the other various things any student at Hogwarts needed to know, Danielle thought, 'Maybe having friends won't be so terrible after all.'


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hellooooo!**

**Don't have much to say today.**

**For anyone who's been waiting for it, Snape actually talks to Danielle in this chapter, though there isn't much of him.**

**Once again, I'm easing into it. I've read a lot of fanfiction that just jump straight into the relationship, and I can't stand that. But, I might try to fix the sequel so that people who don't like to wait forever for them to get together can just read the sequel. But that's a long way from now.**

**Review?**

* * *

Chapter 2

Danielle sat alone at the Gryffindor table on her first morning at Hogwarts. She had woken up at 4 due to pure anxiety, and now, at 6, was one of the only students in the Great Hall. Though she was a sixth year student, she hadn't signed up for any more classes than the five she needed to become an Auror, and even then she wasn't sure if she would be accepted into all of those classes. At Hechicería, her daily grades were dismal, but she had managed to receive an E in every class's O.W.L. because she knew the material very well. She just chose not to put forth much effort in classes.

And now, Danielle was waiting nervously to receive her schedule. Ever since she was a child, she had a desire to do something to better the world, and becoming an Auror would be a good way to start. _But her grades... _For perhaps the fiftieth time that morning, a small pang of worry shot through her stomach at the thought of her schedule. Danielle knew nothing about what the teachers here expected of their students.

Just then, Professor McGonagall walked up and handed her a small card with a list of classes on it, "You're up early Miss Turner," she remarked, "You'll find that you've been accepted into all the classes you signed up for."

"Sweet!" yelled Danielle, the worry disappearing quickly. McGonagall shot her a harsh look at her outburst.

"Though, Miss Turner, I would advise you to put a little more effort into _my_ classes than you did back at Hechicería," Professor McGonagall continued, "Your old teachers have told me quite a bit about you, and I'll tell you now that I will not tolerate any immaturity in my classroom. You are sixteen years old and I expect you to act like it."

"Yes ma'am," Danielle replied quietly, even though she had no idea what the Professor had said to her. She had stopped listening as soon as Professor McGonagall had said 'Miss Turner'. Seriously? Why did all the teachers call her 'Miss'? At first she didn't notice it, but the more she heard it, the more it bothered her. The people here just needed to loosen up a little.

"Good," replied Professor McGonagall with a small smile, and she walked away. Danielle quickly took her chance and made a beastly face at her Profesr's retreating back.

"Is that what you look like every morning?" asked a grinning Harry as he sat in the seat next to her. Ron and Hermione sat down opposite them.

"Yes," she replied in mock-seriousness, "_Please_ stay friends with me despite my hideous face...though I guess I have nothing to worry about." She turned to Ron with a sly smile.

Ron emerged from a towering pile of food and said with his mouth full, "Fwhut?"

"Nothing," she replied, waving a hand at him.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed when she saw the card in Danielle's hand, "What classes are you taking? Professor McGonagall gave me my schedule in the train, I'm taking Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Tranfiguration, Astronomy, and Arithmancy."

Danielle jumped a little as she remembered the card, and took her first look at it. But she knew exactly what was on it anyway.

"Uh... Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, and Herbology," she told Hermione.

"The bare minimum, I see," remarked Hermione with a trace of disappointment in her voice.

"Well, what else did you expect?" countered Danielle, "Fortunately, _I _don't have a stick up my ass, and I wish I could say the same for you. I suggest you take your nose out of a textbook for once and enjoy life."

Hermione huffed. "Not that it's any of your business, but I love my life. _And_ I don't have to take cheap shots at people to have fun." With that, Hermione stood and stomped off, muttering about childishness as she went.

"Well, that was pretty harsh," Ron muttered. Harry nodded in agreement.

Danielle raised her eyebrows at the two boys, "Well, she was asking for it. If you didn't notice, she's the one who threw the first blow."

"Still..." Harry began, but Danielle interrupted him.

"I just won't hang around you two when she's around, that's all."

Without waiting for an answer, she got to her feet and walked quickly from the hall to her first class. Danielle didn't want to push Harry and Ron away from Hermione simply because she had shown up, but she also wasn't looking forward to losing anymore of the few friends she had ever had. She stopped suddenly as the bell rang.

'Wait, where is my first class?' she wondered.

After consulting her schedule and map, she headed off again, this time with a destination: Transfiguration. This was exactly why she tried to avoid making friends. She always had to do _something_ to drive them away. Danielle bopped herself on the forehead at her stupidity, and regretted it immediately.

"Ow!" she shrieked. Why in the world had she even done that? What kind of moron would deliberately smack themselves on the head? 'Danielle Turner,' she thought.

"Boogle!, now I have a headache. _And_ I can't find the damn Transfiguration classroom!" she barked to the statue of a fat cyclops next to her. The bell rang 15 minutes ago, and she had no idea where she was. "What a great first day, huh?"

"Well well," drawled a calm voice from behind her. Danielle spun around in an immediate reaction to danger with her wand at the ready to see the pale man she'd seen at the staff table the night before.

"Talking to a statue?" he continued with a sneer. He was taller than she imagined, towering over her, clearly attempting to use his height to scare her. "You obviously lack the mental capacity to deal with even one hour at a new school. Perhaps we should send you back to that imbecile school Hechicería, I'm sure none of the teachers want to waste their time trying to teach a lost cause, Miss...?" He gave her a questioning look.

"Turner. Danielle Turner. And I don't think I'll need to go back," she replied icily, his words had made something bubble up inside of her, "As I'm sure you know, today is in fact my first day here, and even a complete dumbass," she gave him a suggestive look, "could understand that I have yet to learn my way around the school."

His eyes narrowed in fury and his voice was dangerously quiet, "You little-"

"Severus!" cried a cheerful voice. Danielle recognized the Headmaster as he walked up to the two.

"I see you've finally met our new student, Severus," Dumbledore observed kindly, "Miss Turner, this is Professor Snape, our Potions Master. I believe you have your first class with him tomorrow?"

She looked at him quizzically before pulling out her schedule. She gasped, he was right. How did he know?

"Y-yes, I do," she replied softly.

"Ah, good good," he said happily, I'm sure you are looking forward to it." His eyes twinkled mischeiviously and Professor Snape groaned.

"Of course," she answered. And it was the truth. Professor Snape seemed to have a terrible temper, and she couldn't wait to explore it further. She grinned to herself.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore said excitedly, "Oh Severus. There is something I found on the underside of my desk that you _must_ see. I can't decide if it is shaped more like a gingerbread man or Mongolia..." Dumbledore grabbed Snape's arm and led him away. But before they turned the corner, Dumbledore looked back at Danielle and said, "Oh, and the Transfiguration classroom is right down the hall. Tell Professor McGonagall that I send my apologies, but I just had to have a word with the new student before class and the conversation went on longer than expected." He winked at her and turned back to Snape, "Come Severus, the mystery object awaits!" And with that, they both disappeared around the corner, but not before Snape sent one last glare in Danielle's direction.

Yes, he was just _begging_ for another confrontation.

* * *

Danielle's first classes went much better than her morning. During her second class, Charms, she had found Hermione and talked to her about their fight. Though neither of them were willing to apologize, they did agree to be a little nicer to each other. Danielle was so relieved that she would be able to keep her new friends, that she actually had fun in her least favorite class, Herbology.

She was also very happy with her schedule. Wednesday was her fullest day, with all five of her classes assigned for that day. On Mondays and Thursdays she had Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology. And on Tuesdays and Fridays she only had Defense and Potions. Two days of the week with only two classes! It was loads better than Hermione's schedule, as she was taking eight different subjects and had six classes a day, every day. It was a stroke of luck that Hermione was so busy, that way, Danielle wouldn't have to be around her so much. Hermione was nice and all, but Danielle surely didn't want to spend her afternoon with her. They were too different. In fact, the only thing they had in common was their stubbornness, which could lead to excessive fighting. And as much as Danielle enjoyed a good arguement, she liked her new friendships too much to risk them again.

True, she never did like to have close friends. Since that incident when she was six, she avoided close friendships. It wasn't a big deal now that she thought back on it, but back then, it had burnt her cookies big time. See, she and her best friend at the time, Cynthia Lopez, were on the playground at her elementary school and Danielle's long-time crush, Michael, walked by. The week before, Danielle had confided in Cynthia that she was madly in love with him, but when Michael walked by that day, Cynthia called him over and asked him to be her boyfriend. 'What a bitch!' thought Danielle as she recalled the moment. And since then, Danielle had a hard time letting people close. Sure, it was a silly reason, but hey, heartbreak can really change a girl. Besides, after her father started drinking and became violent, Danielle alienated herself even more because she knew that if she was too close to anyone, they would eventually find out her deepest secret. Not only would it be humiliating for anybody to know that Danielle Turner, the tough-skinned and sarcastic jokester, was being tormented by her own father, Danielle couldn't stand the thought of having to listen to their pity. She knew that if even one person found out, word would spread like the flu and she would drown in a pity-shower. Danielle cringed at the thought. She didn't want it, and she didn't need it.

Now, Danielle was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting for her friends to finish their classes for the day. Her last class was right after lunch, and she had the whole afternoon to herself. To tell the truth, she enjoyed it immensly. And she would have four days like this a week! This was the most relaxing day she'd had since... well, ever!

As she sighed in happiness, the Common Room door burst open and Harry and Ron strolled in.

"Hey," Harry said, smiling, "'Mione still has Ancient Runes, she'll be here in an hour."

"Great," Danielle moaned.

"Wait, I thought you two made up this morning," Ron interjected, "She told me in Professor Binns' class."

"Yeah, we did...kind of," answered Danielle, "We only agreed to be civil to each other."

"Figures," said Harry, plopping down in the chair next to Danielle, "'Mione stands her ground... unless Professor Snape's involved."

"Oh, I ran into him this morning on the way to Transfiguration," Danielle stated, smiling a little as she remembered the look on Snape's face, "He seems like a total jerk-off."

Harry laughed, "That's because he _is _a...jerk-off."

Harry and Ron started to count off all the reasons why Snape was the most feared teacher at Hogwarts and why he should be avoided at all costs. They hadn't even finished when Hermione walked through the portrait hole an hour later, and Danielle decided to go off to bed.

Once she was alone in the dormitory, Danielle reflected on her first day. Hogwarts was much better than she expected. She actually felt like an adult. Back at Hechicería, there were about 10 times as many rules, and they were 10 times as strict. What she appreciated the most was the freedom she had to walk around the grounds during her free periods and lunch time. Danielle sighed and thought of her mother, and hoped she was happier now that she was away from _him_. Her mother's decision to move to Europe was a wonderful idea, though Danielle hadn't seen it's greatness when she was told about it. As Danielle closed her eyes, she made a mental note to write her mother a thank you letter.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I went through the other chapters and fixed some more mistakes. I only found about 4 but I'm sure there's more than that.**

**Well, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Danielle woke early Tuesday, though not quite as early as she did the day before. She quickly showered and dressed, not bothering to do anything with her hair besides combing it a little. Her hair naturally fell into loose curls, and if she tried to do anything more than comb it, it would become a frizzy mess in the blink of an eye.

She extracted her schedule from her bag as she ran down into the Common Room and out the portrait hole, not bothering to wait for the Trio. She was hungry, blast them!

'Ah, awesome!' she thought, 'only two classes today. _And_ I have Señor Snarky!' She laughed at the thought. After what she had heard about Snape the night before, she wouldn't be surprised if she were the first student in history to be excited about seeing the Potions Master.

Danielle made it to the Great Hall with 30 minutes to eat. As she piled waffles, bacon, and toast onto her plate, Harry showed himself, looking absolutely pooped.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" he asked, grabbing some toast for himself, "Ron and Hermione are still in the Common Room. I think Ron misplaced Hermione's notes or something."

"I was hungry," she replied quickly so she could stuff more food into her mouth. At Harry's startled look, she added, "I barely ate anything yesterday."

"Ah," Harry said simply and he turned his attention back to his food, "How'd you like your first day?"

Danielle swallowed her mouthful of breakfast, "'S good."

Harry paused and surveyed the redhead before asking, "You get much homework yet?"

"Nope," she replied shortly. Harry took note of her unceremoniously brief answers and decided to leave her to her meal, which was obviously getting more attention than he was.

By the time Danielle had finished her pile of food, she only felt moderately full. She glanced up to locate the bacon plate and jumped almost 4 inches off her seat.

"When the _hell _did you two get here?" she practically yelled at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione winced then gave her look of what might have been disgust, "About 10 minutes ago, where've _you _been?"

Danielle scoffed and said "Oh shut up." Hermione looked livid. Realising her mistake, Danielle quickly attempted to correct it, "Damn, I was just joking. I didn't forget our agreement. Did you?"

Hermione simply raised an eyebrow at her, then turned her attention to Ron without answering her. At that, Danielle sent her another one of her beastly glares, adding the effect of crossed-eyes. This one was apparently so funny that it caused Harry to splash pumpkin juice down his front. 'Fine,' she thought, trying her hardest not to laugh at Harry, 'If she won't at least be civil, then neither will I.'

She stood up and said, "Well, I'm going to go ahead and leave for Defense. It took me 25 minutes to find my first class yesterday."

Harry raised his eyebrows and said, "Wait, we have Defense first today too! Wait a minute and we'll walk with you." But Danielle shook her head.

"Nah..." she started, "I like a challenge. Besides, I need to go change my tampon."

"Uh," replied Harry, giving her a confused look. As Danielle turned to leave, she heard him say, "You're weird."

She turned around to see that Harry's face had turned deep red and he was covering his mouth with his hands.

"I-I-..um..." he stuttered. Ron was looking at Harry with his mouth wide open, and Hermione was smirking.

But Danielle smiled at his outburst. "I know, thanks," she replied.

Harry seemed to have finally gotten ahold of his voice, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that... you're just one of the strangest girls I've ever met, besides Luna Lovegood. Except she's strange in a...calm and dreamy way, while you're hyper and spastic."

"Don't try to flatter me," laughed Danielle, "I still want to walk by myself."

Danielle heard Hermione mutter "good" under her breath. With that, Danielle shot her another look of mock-snootiness, this time making sure Hermione saw it, then walked off to find her class. She reminded herself that she couldn't afford to spend too many of her special looks on Hermione or she'd run out before she knew it.

* * *

Much to Harry and Ron's surprise, Danielle still managed to walk into DADA class late, though this time only by a couple minutes. When she asked where Hermione was, Ron confided in her that DADA was the only non-advanced level class she was taking. It took all of Danielle's will power not to snicker at this. She didn't usually laugh at other people, but she was thoroughly pleased at the idea of Hermione not being the best at _everything_.

"Speaking of Hermione," Ron said as the three began to practice the Extinguishing Spell, "What happened this morning? I thought you two were on speaking terms."

"Well, we were," replied Danielle, "No offense, but she's a total bitch. And if she doesn't want to make any effort to respond in a respectful way to my efforts, then I don't want to waste my time on her." She waved her wand a little too hard and set Harry's robes on fire. Much to the class' amusement, Harry danced around the room attempting to escape his own robes, yelling, "How in the bloody hell did you do that with an _Extinguishing Spell?_"

"Well..." started Ron as soon as the fire was put out and the class was quiet again, "You can't really blame her. I mean, you're a living, breathing version of everything she hates."

"As she is to me," Danielle replied cooly, "But at least _I'm _trying to be friendly."

Ron couldn't think of a response to this and the conversation ended there. Not long after, the bell rang, ending the awkward silence, and Danielle departed for Potions, thinking back to that morning. 'I'm not the bad one in this situation, right?' she thought, honestly not wanting to know the answer, 'It's not like I'm the one instigating these fights, she is! And I'm trying to be friends with her... I wonder why so many people don't like me.' And she wasn't lying. Besides Harry and Ron, the entire Gryffindor house seemed keen on avoiding her. It had never bothered her before now. Had she done someth-?

She snapped out of her reverie as she collided with rather solid wall. 'Oh right,' she thought, ignoring the laughter around her, 'Potions classroom...'

This class couldn't be hard to find, it was the only classroom in the dungeons, wasn't it? But Danielle hadn't planned on not being able to locate the dungeons. 'Really!' she thought, 'I'd have thought I would be able to find them by following the sounds of tortured souls and unfathomable pain.'

By a miracle, Danielle located a small group of Slytherins and followed them, hoping they had potions too. Thankfully, they did, and for the first time in her short Hogwarts career, she wasn't late to a class. So far, all her teachers had excused her lateness, blaming it on her unfamiliarity with the school, but after the encounter the day before with Professor Snape, she doubted he would be as lienient.

Danielle entered the gloomy classroom and chose a seat in the back, hoping Snape wouldn't notice her when he came in. There were only about 10 people in the class though, so she knew that uncomfortable moment was inevitable. She glanced around at her fellow students' shining faces ('Ha!') and didn't recognize anyone. A pale boy with platinum blonde hair turned and smirked at her when his bulky friend pointed in her direction. His eyes looked friendly, but there was something else there, something she couldn't identify. She was trying to decide whether to smile in return or not, when Snape burst through the classroom door. Danielle quickly settled on giving the boy the wink-and-point look, totally aware that she looked like a complete moron.

"Miss Turner, please keep your idiodic gestures to yourself in my classroom," Snape scolded. So much for lying low.

"Today we will be making Essence of Dittany," he drawled, "Do not ask for help, and work alone. I will be using this potion as a test of your abilities so that I know where you all are. Though, unless you all have suddenly grown fully functioning brains over the summer, your work should be just as pathetic as usual." Danielle snorted. 'This man is funny,' she thought to herself.

"Miss Turner, that is the second time in the past five minutes that you've disrupted my class. Are you quite finished?" Snape asked quietly.

Danielle snickered a little, then finally said, " Uh, yes? ...yes, I'm 'quite finished'." However, she let out one more laugh before sighing and looking up at the Professor. They stared at each other, daring the other to look away first. 'Ooh, this is fun,' thought Danielle. Finally, and much to Danielle's disappontment, Professor Snape turned away and pointed his wand at the board where the words, "Essence of Dittany" and "Page 134" appeared.

"Get to work!" he snapped, "You have 50 minutes. Oh, and Miss Turner?"

"Hmm?" she answered looking up from her book.

"Detention with me tonight and 10 points from Gryffindor." he said, smirking at her.

At this she just smiled, causing the smirk to slide right off of Snape's face.

'I win,' thought Danielle.

* * *

Danielle's potion turned out almost perfect, and she was extremely proud of herself. Though she had done exceedingly well in her classes so far this year, her worst subject had always been Potions. She never understood why, because when her grades were low, it was usually because of her unwillingness to do homework, but she almost never had homework in Potions at Hechicería.

She was on the edge of her seat when she noticed Snape wanderingabout the room, inspecting his students' newly brewed potions. With every sneer he gave upon looking at each concoction, Danielle's excitement only grew. 'He's got to like mine! It's amazing.' she thought.

Finally, he arrived at her table in the back of the room, and Danielle couldn't resist her urge to smile up at him. He froze when he saw her beaming face, and said, "Wipe that stupid smile off your face, girl," and peered into her cauldron. After a quick moment, he glanced up at her with raised eyebrows and simply said, "Pity," and walked off.

"Double you tee eff?" she muttered under her breath. There was nothing wrong with her potion! Well, maybe it was a shade lighter than the deep purple it should be, but it _had_ to be better that whatever was in the bulky boy's cauldron, as it was emitting an orange cloud of smoke.

"Put a sample of your potion into a phial, label it, and place it on my desk. And clean up your area before you leave, or you'll regret it later," Snape's voice carried from his desk. There was a small burst of noise as the students pushed their chairs back and began the small task assigned. As Danielle walked back to her desk after handing in her potion, she saw the blonde boy standing there.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, Slytherin," he told her in a drawling voice, "Are you the girl who came in with the first years?"

"Yeah," she replied, smiling, "And I'm Danielle Turner...Gryffindor?" She had never been the smoothest talker, and it didn't make her any less aware of it when Draco winced slightly as she said 'Gryffindor'.

"Class dismissed," yelled Professor Snape, startling Danielle. When she looked at the Potions Master, she saw a flicker of anger in his eyes.

"We'd better go," she said, turning back to the boy.

"Yeah," he replied, seeming much less interested in talking to her, and he walked off with his friends.

"Jesus, what's up _his _butt?" she said to herself, and she left the room after him, unaware of a pair of dark eyes following her out.

* * *

Severus Snape didn't understand her. Never before had he been openly defied by a student. The dunderheads he was forced to teach would usually only have the bravery to talk about him behind his back, but never to his face. She was proving to be a problem. When he saw her on the first night, he hadn't thought much of her, for Dumbledore had told all the teachers that a new sixth year would be joining them that year. But then when he ran into her in the hall that next day... she was an arrogant little witch. He wanted more than anything to put her in her place, even if he had to use physical force. He smirked at the thought. Severus knew he could never do such a thing, but oh how he wanted to...

And now, here she was disrupting his classroom, making her silly faces and boasting her immaturity. _And_ she had spoken back to him. Then she smiled, actually _smiled _when he had given her detention. Severus could feel his blood pressure rising just at the thought of the silly girl. He couldn't let her treat him as though he were still a child, his reputation would be destroyed. What was wrong with this girl? He despised her. Utterly despised her. Yet, she was strangely intriguing to him. Severus had watched her during meals. She was one of the oddest individuals he had ever seen, she didn't seem to care at all what people thought about her. And, most importantly, she wasn't afraid of him, like the other students. He could tell. Severus decided to keep a close eye on her.

* * *

When she told the boys about her detention that afternoon, their reaction was much better than she thought it would be. Danielle's keen sixth sense told her that they had expected it of her...

"We expected this of you," Harry said after her recap of Potions class, "And you didn't really give him the respect he expects-"

"But _doesn't_ deserve," interjected Ron.

"And even though this is slightly funny," Harry said, though his face was stone, "Please try not to lose us anymore points. Get all the detentions you want, but I really want to win this House Cup this year."

"Fine. Thanks for the speech." said Danielle, turning to the fireplace.

"When is your detention anyway?" Ron asked.

"Oh, well," she began, "He just said it was tonight... didn't give me an exact time."

Harry groaned, "You know he didn't tell you a time just so he could tell you that you're late when you show up. I hope he only gives you another detention for that, Danielle."

"Thanks a lot, you jerk!" she cried suddenly, standing up, "You know what? I hope you die! And I...I don't want to be your friend anymore!"

The boys looked as though they had seen Dumbledore naked as they watched her scramble to the portrait hole. To their surprise, she turned around and smiled at them.

"You need to learn how to tell when I'm kidding, you two." she finally said, turning her back to them and leaving.

After a lengthy silence between the two, Ron finally spluttered, "Mental...she's mental, Harry."

But Harry didn't answer Ron, and only stared at the spot where Danielle had slipped out of sight. 'Mental, indeed,' he thought.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I got stuck and decided to start another story.**

**But I've finally finished this chapter. Yay.**

**susanneclaire- Thank you! I actually decided to work your idea into this chapter, but I tried my best to keep Snape in character, so it doesn't last long. But I think it worked wonderfully. :D**

* * *

Chapter 4

Severus sat at his desk grading the pathetic essays he had assigned to his first years the day before. He usually avoided giving essays during the first week of school simply because he just didn't want to put forth the effort of grading them. However, his... interesting encounter with the red-haired Gryffindor girl had infuriated him to such an extent that Severus had lost his temper with his first class of the day (well, he always seemed to lose his temper with his classes, but this was much different) and punished them accordingly. But now, he was deeply regretting his decision as he looked down on the stack of ungraded papers he had yet to even consider.

His head jolted up at a loud knock on the door. A smirk crept onto his features as he remembered the detention he had given to the girl who had put him into this mess.

Revenge is _sweet._

"Please come in," he said in a sickly sweet voice.

* * *

Danielle skipped down the halls and long corridors and eventually found herself standing in front of the door to Snape's classroom. She rubbed her nose listlessly, deep in thought. What would he make her do? Maybe she'd be strung up by her hair until she was scalped. Or maybe she'd have to tear out her own intestines. Or maybe...

She shook her head violently as though trying to shake the cobwebs from her brain. What was she, four? Danielle raised her fist and knocked. The worst she'd have to do is clean out his toilet, or something. She shuddered at the thought.

"Please come in," she heard through the door.

'Well, he sounds happy,' she thought sarcastically, 'He probably just can't wait to set his eyes on my hot bod.'

"Well?" called Professor Snape, sounding slightly less composed.

"Whoop," Danielle mumbled as she opened the door and poked her head in. She could see Professor Snape sitting at his desk, his back rigid, and smiling up at her. If you could call it a smile, it looked more like a dog was chewing on his ass. Danielle giggled at her own observation, then stopped abruptly when she remembered that is was Snape she was laughing at. To her surprise, he merely said, "Sit, please."

She grabbed a chair from the front row of tables and sat in front of his desk. For a minute, he just stared at her, the smile/grimace still plastered on his face, and when Danielle was seriously beginning to doubt his sanity, he spoke.

"Tell me, Miss Turner, what is it that causes you to behave in such a childish manner?" he asked with as much politeness as he could muster.

"What are you talking about, _sir_?" she responded, trying her best to look innocent.

"Let me rephrase the question," Snape said, not faltering once, "Why do you feel the need to talk back to your superiors, Miss Turner?"

"Well..." she began and Snape raised his eyebrows, "I don't speak back to my _superiors_, only you."

"Must you always act as though you're still in diapers?" he asked coolly.

"Who says I still don't wear diapers?" she replied, pretending to look offended.

"Excuse me, Miss Turner?" he continued, still smiling, though the corner of his mouth twitched a bit.

"Excuse _me_, Professor, but I thought I was here for a detention, not an interview," she replied, "Or do you just want to know more about me?" Danielle wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive way, causing Snape to drop his act and replace it with his usual sneer.

"Very well, you naive girl," he said quietly, "there are some jars on the corner shelf that need to be cleaned and sorted. You will do that. No magic. Any questions?"

But Danielle was already skittering over to the corner. Snape growled and returned his attention to the essays. However, only seconds later, the ringing silence told Snape that his student wasn't doing any of the assigned work.

"What, pray tell, is keeping you from cleaning and sorting those jars? Or would you like to have another detention?" Snape barked, raising his head to look at her. He let out an obvious laugh at the sight, and made a fruitless attempt to silence it. It sounded quite like he had yelped at her. She was sitting on the floor with her shoulders hunched, looking up at him, her lips slightly parted. Her legs were spread in a V shape in front of her. In his opinion, she looked like a young child looking up at her father.

"You haven't given me anything to clean with, Mister Sir," she said to him. He knew she was trying to get a rise out of him, the girl practically fed off of his anger. He simply waved his wand, conjuring a rag and a bucket of water.

"Get to work," he said simply, once again turning back to his essays. Danielle sneered at his lack of annoyance.

Thirty minutes passed with only the sounds of Snape's quill and the occasional splash as Danielle dipped her rag into the bucket.

Severus was beginning to feel unnerved by the silence. He was alone in the room with the Turner girl, shouldn't something be exploding by now? Maybe he was overreacting. 'It's not as though she's Mr. Longbottom,' he thought. To be honest, she had produced the greatest Essence of Dittany he'd ever seen, at least on a first try. Of course, he'd never admit it. The girl had dug her own grave by speaking to him as she had when they met in the corridor. Though, Severus still would never have praised her work, simply because she was a Gryffindor. But even then, there was something about her, something he couldn't identify, that thoroughly intrigued him. He'd spent hours contemplating it, contemplating _her_, but his mind had come up short. And every time he had scolded himself for even letting the useless girl enter his thoughts. Just a worthless nuisance. Why did he think of her then? Every time she crossed his mind, his mood went even further down the drain, if that were possible. Merlin, she was _infuriating_. He was getting a headache just from thinking about her again. And what in the bloody hell was that noise?

"...and you know what I think? I think you're so mean to everyone around you because you don't have any friends. Why don't you let anyone close to you, huh? Finding a girlfriend wouldn't be such a bad idea either."

"Miss Turner!" he said, rubbing his temples, "_Why_ are you talking?" No wonder he had a splitting headache.

"I finished my work, but you were still grading papers when I finished, but I didn't want to bother you--"

"What do you call blabbering nonsense into my ear, then?" he spat.

She paused, clearly contemplating her next words.

"Entertainment?" she guessed.

"OUT!" he bellowed and she zipped out the door before he could even blink. When she was gone, _finally gone_, Severus slammed his forehead on the desk and breathed a great sigh.

'That girl is going to be the death of me,' he thought silently.

* * *

Danielle flew down the hall, completely forgetting the No-Running-In-The-Halls rule. She almost couldn't believe she had said those things to him. Even though she never was entirely respectful to her teachers, she had never brought up any Professor's love life. At least, not in the presence of the Professor. She was actually beginning to regret it. She had run out of the room like a bat out of hell and had avoided another detention, but she could still lose House points. And Harry would be furious with her.

She stopped as she reached the Fat Lady and quickly recited the password ("butterscotch") in between her gasps for breath. As she stepped through the door, she could see Ron's fiery hair near the fireplace and she hurriedly walked to join him and Harry, the latter of which spoke first.

"It's only 10, you're back early," he asked, "How was it?"

"Great!" she exclaimed as she plopped onto the couch next to Ron, throwing both boys off guard.

"_What?_" they cried together.

"Yeah, all I did was clean jars," she replied, ignoring their surprise, "And I had a lot of fun annoying him."

"Danielle," Harry whined, " I asked you not to lose any more points."

"I didn't!" she said quickly, hiding the uncertainty in her voice like a pro. She turned to Ron to see that he was gaping at her.

"How'd you do it?" he asked in a hushed voice, "If I even say one word in his class, I get told off."

Danielle thought for a moment. She wasn't sure how she did it. Ron certainly couldn't get away with running away before Snape could give a punishment. Suddenly, the image of Ron calling Snape a "wonky bat" in the middle of a class then dashing out of the room appeared in her mind and she laughed obnoxiously.

"Are you laughing at me?" Ron asked, looking slightly offended.

"No no," she replied, then continued to brainstorm. Why was it that she avoided so much trouble with him? She had literally told him that he needed a girlfriend, and all he did was ask him why she was talking. Maybe he hadn't been paying attention to what she was saying.

"Actually, now that I think about it," she began, " I'm not sure if he was really listening to what I was telling him."

"But you were _speaking_ to him," Harry explained, "That's always enough to get him started."

"Then I guess he's just gone soft," she shrugged. She honestly had no idea why he wasn't disciplining her as strictly as he did to the other students.

Harry and Ron stared blankly at her, then each other, and suddenly began to laugh as though she had said the funniest thing in the world. She looked at them and tilted her head to the side.

"What did I say?" she asked, not enjoying that she wasn't in on the joke. But the boys just kept laughing, and laughing, and laughing. She swore she heard one of them cut the cheese too.

After two minutes of laughing and occasional farting, Danielle became impatient and stood. Bodily functions were probably the most hilarious thing she could think of, but this was just ridiculous.

"You're both mental," she said, only making them laugh louder, and left them on the couch. They were still laughing when she shut the dormitory door.

'Idiots,' she thought before climbing into bed, though her continuing thoughts of the detention kept her awake for hours afterward.


End file.
